


Chocolate

by TheGuppyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A very concerned and turned on Kuroo, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Kenma, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, I feel so bad I should be working on my other fic but here I am doing this, I honestly dont know what drove me to do this, M/M, My writing muses are compelling me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuppyo/pseuds/TheGuppyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma eats some alcoholic chocolates and gets drunk off them like the light-weight he is. Things just escalate from there.</p><p>*I'm sorry I absolutely SUCK at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/gifts).



> I don't know what is compelling me to write this at 3 in the morning but, nevertheless, HERE IT IS IN ALL ITS GLORY. I was very much inspired by a chapter in Nekota Yenozou's "Hidoku Shinaide", which is a very wonderful yaoi manga that I recommend to everyone and anyone. So if you know of this inspirational manga then please don't mind the frightening resemblances to the original work, it's too glorious not to take some ideas from. And please not too much hate on the occasional grammatical error, I'm exhausted and yet here I am, writing away. So without further ado, I give you a drunk Kenma and a very aroused Kuroo.

Kuroo sighed, bringing the box of chocolates to his face. 

 A customer at work had hastily rushed at him, pushing the box into his hands before scampering off, red in the face. It wasn't rare for Kuroo to get the occasional love letter or box of chocolates; he was handsome and quite popular at the cafe he worked at. He probably would have thrown it out if it wasn't for the fact that Kenma _loved_ chocolate and Kuroo loved to see how his eyes would light up as he ate them, an expression he rarely got to experience from his usually expressionless boyfriend. 

 When Kuroo entered the apartment Kenma was already sleeping quite adorably on the couch, curled into himself like a cat, his frame rising and falling evenly. Kuroo grinned, quietly tip-toeing towards him and settling down beside the smaller male, tentatively reaching out to pet his badly bleached head. He felt Kenma twitch at his touch, his breathing picking up slightly as he hummed, leaning his head into Kuroo's hand. Kuroo felt his chest seize at the act, his heart beating a little faster as he watched his boyfriend wake up, his eyes slowly blinking open, small snuffing noises escaping from his small, naturally pouting lips.

 "Kenma, you should sleep in the bed. You might catch a cold sleeping out here," Kuroo said softly, still stroking Kenma's head.

 Kenma shook his head, his eyes finally focusing on Kuroo. They were tinted red at the edges, and Kuroo realized belatedly that Kenma's allergies must have been acting up since it was the beginning of spring. He made a mental note to go buy allergy pills later because Kenma would definitely ignore the fact that he had allergies, as he did every spring.

 "I was waiting for you," Kenma said, his voice slightly raspy from sleep. "I thought we can eat dinner together."

 Kuroo grinned. They had gotten into the habit of eating dinner together each night and Kuroo was glad Kenma wanted to continue doing so. "Of course," he said, standing up and stretching. He took his jacket off and placed it on the arm of the couch. "But first I need to take a shower because it's disgustingly warm outside for so early in spring and I feel seriously gross with all this sweat on me." 

 Kenma nodded, silently watching Kuroo as he left the room.

 That had probably been the fastest shower Kuroo had taken in his life and he stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, a towel wrapped firmly around his waste. Kenma had scolded him about walking around the apartment fully naked, so he decided not to fully make Kenma angry with him and cover up a little bit.

 When Kuroo entered the living room again, he found Kenma stretched along the couch, his back to him. 

 "Kenma, I'm ready to start making dinner so you should get up," he called, yawning and scratching his jaw. When Kenma made no move to get up Kuroo frowned, making his way to the couch. Were his allergies that bad that he fell asleep again?

 "Kenma," he said softly, shaking his shoulder. "Time to get up."

 And then he noticed it. Kenma had the box of chocolates cradled tightly to his chest, his free hand moving to pop one into his move. He must have rummaged through his coat pockets and found the box. Kuroo let out an exasperated sigh, taking the box away from him as Kenma let out a cry of protest. "Kenma are you serious? You couldn't wait until after dinner? You've probably ruined your appetite now."

 When Kenma made no move to answer Kuroo frowned, leaning down to get a better look at his partner. His eyes were half lidded and slightly glazed over, an odd expression on his face, one Kuroo had never seen before. "Kuroooo~," Kenma said, his voice lilting up as he reached up to the box. "Give it baaaaaaack." He then burst into a fit of giggles, rolling his head from side to side.

 This is when Kuroo started to panic. What was wrong with him? He had been totally fine a couple of minutes ago, but now he was a giggling mess. He seemed almost drunk, but that was impossible. There was no liquor in the apartment, and there were no signs of anything of the sort. So what was it? All he had were some chocolates...

 And then Kuroo pieced it together.

  _The chocolates._ Kuroo fumbled around with the box, looking for the ingredients and hastily reading them and found exactly what he was looking for. It fine bold print it read "contains liquor". He opened the box to find a little more than half of the contents were gone, but still, it should't have been enough to put Kenma in such a state. Was Kenma really that much of a lightweight that a few chocolates could make him drunk? One more look at the giggling mess confirmed his answer.

  _Seriously?_ was the only thought that filled his mind at that moment.

 Kuroo looked down again at his childhood friend, who had finally stopped giggling. Instead he was looking up at Kuroo's worried face, his own face void of expression. Kuroo was about to ask if he was ok when a smile twisted onto Kenma's face, one that had a shiver running up Kuroo's spine. What was up with that look?

 Kenma suddenly sat up, almost falling back down because he was so unbalanced, yet he fought against it, sliding off the couch and onto his knees in front of Kuroo.

 "Kenma wha-" Kuroo began but was cut off by Kenma reaching up and yanking the towel from around his waist, instantly grabbing Kuroo's vulnerable cock.

 Kuroo gasped, body jerking as Kenma swallowed his member whole, swirling his tongue around the head.

 Kuroo moaned, his hips instinctively twitching forward, hands grasping Kenma's head before he realized that this was **_so_** not normal behaviour from his boyfriend and he should probably stop him from going and further.

 But before Kuroo could even protest, Kenma nipped at the head of his cock, sending a jolt of sensation up his spine. "Fuck," Kuroo groaned, his head bowing as Kenma's teeth grated softly along his hardening shaft, his eyes falling shut at the sensation.

 Kenma was practically devouring his cock, moaning against it, his eyes fluttering shut as he drug his tongue along Kuroo's length, kissing the head before swallowing it again, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

 Meanwhile, Kuroo was struggling between trying to keep from thrusting into Kenma's mouth and trying to figure out a way to make him stop. But Kuroo's mental state was weak from pleasure and the warm moisture of Kenma's mouth felt so  _good_ and he couldn't help but thrust into Kenma's willing mouth.

 Kenma moaned deeply as Kuroo's length suddenly went deeper down his throat, the vibrations of the moan sending wonderful sensations up Kuroo's spine. Kuroo was also moaning, his efforts in containing them becoming useless with every suck and lick and  _kiss_ from that perfect little mouth.

 A guttural sort of growl left his lips, and Kenma looked up at him, his hazy golden eyes wide and innocent looking as he licked up and down his length, breathing small little huffs through his nose. 

 Kuroo's clenched tightly in Kenma's hair, his nails digging into his scalp yet Kenma didn't even seem to notice; he was too busy giving Kuroo possibly the best blowjob of his life.

 And then Kuroo felt the familiar heat tingling in his stomach and down his legs and he knew he was drawing close.

 "Kenma," Kuroo breathed, trying to warn him of the upcoming orgasm, but Kenma paid no attention to him, instead putting as much of Kuroo's cock as he could possibly fit it into his mouth, relaxing his gag reflex as he brought him far back furthur into his throat.

 This was too much for Kuroo, his body tensed and he tried to pull Kenma away from his cock in time but it was too late; his body shook and he moaned deeply, his body bowing forward as he came hard onto Kenma's tongue.

 Kenma swallowed every last drop before releasing Kuroo's now limp member from his mouth, panting as he looked up at Kuroo, who was still blissed out from his orgasm.

 It took a moment for Kuroo to finally notice Kenma squirming uncomfortably below him, small whimpers escaping his lips as he looked up at Kuroo, mouth open and panting, his cock unimaginably tight against his pants.

 It only took one small "Kuroo" to leave his lips and a desperate look up at him to get Kuroo to lose his self control. With one swift movement, he picked Kenma up, going straight to the bedroom.

 He then threw Kenma down on the bed and instantly attacked him, pulling off his clothes at lightning speed. 

 Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss as Kuroo ran his hands up and down Kenma's impossibly smooth sides, his hand finally wrapping around Kenma's hard member.

 Kenma gasped against Kuroo's mouth, his head flinging backward as an unrestrained moan left his mouth, sending a jolt to Kuroo's cock. 

 Kuroo looked at Kenma, utterly surprised. It must have been the fact that he was drubk because he was never vocal during sex, and hearing something so raw coming from him made Kuroo go absolutely  _crazy._

 Kuroo growled, mouth trailing down Kenma's neck, nibbling at the soft flesh there as he pumped his lover's hard member in his hand, earning some whimpering moans from him.

 Kenma's fingers were knotted in Kuroo's hair, his body trembling as Kuroo bit especially hard at the base of his neck. His hips were shivering as Kuroo jacked him off, precum leaking profusely from the tip, moaning extra loud when his thumb grazed over the head.

 Kuroo's other hand trailed down Kenma's body, finding his entrance and circling around it, causing Kenma's hips to push against it, harsh gasps leaving the smaller male's lips.

 Kuroo grinned against Kenma's neck before descending down his body until he was all the way down, one hand pulling Kenma's hips forward as he kissed his entrance.

 Kenma was a whimpering mess by now, his chest heaving up and down, small "please kuroo"s leaving his lips.

 Kuroo chuckled softly before spreading Kenma's ass cheeks, thrusting his tongue into the tight hole.

 It was warm and soft and Kuroo thrust his tongue in shamelessly, Kenma's loud moans filling the room.

 Kuroo could feel his cock aching against his stomach and just _itched_  to sink himself into Kenma's tight, welcoming body. But he restrained himself, instead flipping Kenma onto his knees and thrusting his tongue even deeper into his entrance, earning a "fuck yes" from Kenma.

 Aaaaaah fuck, he was just so _soft_ and  _open._ Kuroo just wanted to take him already. Kenma was practically begging him to do it, a continuous stream of "please kuroo"s and "fuck me" leaving those perfect pink lips of his, but he couldn't. He still wasn't loose enough.

 Deciding that licking was going to take too long, he switched to fingers, slathering them in a good amount of saliva before sinking two fingers into Kenma's open waiting hole.

 Kenma bucked backwards into his fingers, a loud "FUCK YES" making Kuroo thrust faster, scissoring and stretching the entrance.

 It was becoming too much for Kuroo, with Kenma practically screaming his name over and over and the way his cock  _throbbed_ just put Kuroo over the edge and he snapped, finally pulling Kenma's hips into position before fully sinking into Kenma's entrance, drawing a deep moan from Kuroo's lips.

 Kenma cried out, whether because of the pain or the pleasure, Kuroo didn't know but at that moment he was too far gone to know. It felt so good and Kenma was so warm and moist and he just felt so  _right_ that Kuroo didn't hesitate as he began to thrust ruthlessly into his partners small body.

 Kenma's unrestrained moans and the slap of Kuroo's balls against his ass were the only things that could be heard in the room, with the occasional guttural moan from Kuroo. Sweat pored down both of their back, muscles on fire and yet they didn't stop.

 Somehow Kuroo managed to get Kenma into his lap, their tongues desperately clashing against each other as Kuroo bounced his lover in his lap, his hands on his hips and Kenma's hands entangled in his hair.

 Kuroo was finally starting to feel the familiar heat in his stomach and legs that signified he was close, and by the way Kenma was whimpering and trembling in his grasp, his hole squeezing around him, he could tell he was close too.

 And as if on cue, they both convulsed, moaning as hot cum spilling between the two of them from Kenma's member as Kuroo shot his load inside of him. Kuroo continued to bounce Kemna until both of their orgasms finished, the two of them slipping of onto their sides, breathing as if they had run a marathon.

 They both stayed there, panting and looking into each other's eyes before Kuroo slowly brought Kenma to his body, holding him close and Kenma curled into him, breathing deeply.

 "I love you," Kuroo whispered, his voice too raw to speak. "I love you too," Kenma whispered back. And they both fell into a deep sleep.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kuroo woke to Kenma's hand gliding softly though his hair. He groggily sat up, smiling and yawning.

 "Did we have sex last night?" Kenma asked, his voice scratchy and raw as he stared expressionlessly at Kuroo. "Because my butt hurts. A lot."

 Kuroo stared at Kenma, mouth falling open with disbelief. "You...you don't remember?" he asked, totally shocked.

 Kenma shook his head, frowning. "All I remember is eating some of your chocolate and then...nothing," he said, yawning.

 Kuroo made a mental note to never let Kenma drink when he wasn't around. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @ TheGuppyo or thegrandhighzoldyck. I'm always happy to chat!
> 
>  
> 
> @SuggestiveScribe  
> IDK WHY I'M GIFTING THIS TO YOU BUT PLEASE DON'T QUESTION ME AND JUST TAKE IT *throws fic at you and hides behind hands*  
> I just-- Idk your fics literally give me life and they're just so wonderful that I think you need SOMETHING in return for my happiness. And being the trashcan perv that I am, I couldn't think of a better way than just give you a fic! Obviously my smut couldn't possibly match up to yours but I gave it my best shot :3  
> And honestly, you're one of the most amazingly humble people I've met (not like "met in person" but just generally come across and URGH I hope you get what I mean) in my LIFE and just HNNNGH IM HORRIBLE AT EXPLAINING MY FEELINGS UGHHH  
> But yaaaaaa I hope you get what I mean!!! *continues to hide behind hands because I'M SUCH A MESS*


End file.
